The Mysterious Cases of Eliza and Saint Claire
by Ayuki Holmes
Summary: There are such things as second chances... problem is, how far are they willing to go to achieve it? Claire-fic. Warning: Cursing. XD
1. Prologue

I remember his face well. He's trying to hide it like any other English gentleman, but he wasn't doing it well. I suppose when you're with someone for a long time, they would be unable to control it. As my mother quoted, "To lose a second time is just a plain kick to the stomach as the first time". I turned away, knowing it was the last time I could ever see his face. His face... the only face that comforted me so. I had to utter those words, painful as it seems, but it was better from me than the other.

"I suppose this is it, Hershel," I began as I tried not to cry, "I have to go back to my time... back to the day we parted," I bit my lips as I went towards him, his arms comforting me as I looked into his eyes. I could have drowned in them if I wanted to. Then, I kissed him. I felt his body shaking, he was almost falling a part, just like that time machine on that day. If it weren't for the time machine... well, it was too late now. Dimitri had made sure that the research on the time machine was destroyed. I'm glad that he came to his senses now. There was a pause of awkward silence before I turned away, mainly because I didn't want to see his tears. It would be the last thing I wanted from him.

"I'm sorry, I can't stay," I said, taking a few steps away from him, knowing my time was almost up. Then, my heart began to ache as he called back to me. He wasn't the type of man to give up. Well, he is a gentleman, after all. A gentleman never gives up on a problem until it is resolved. Unfortunately, this was one of them that he couldn't resolve under _any_ circumstances.

"Claire, wait!" his voice was raw, emotional. Not like a gentleman. I stopped, closing my eyes as I heard his voice again, pleading for me to stay. I turned around, and saw my body glowing. It was disappearing, like angels taking me up to heaven. Heaven. A place to be.

"We had so many plans for the future. Do you remember, Hershel?" I asked, my tears threatened to fall down from my eyes as I tried to smile, for his sake, "I'll miss you... and our unwound future," I felt the stream of tears coming down my face as he pleaded again, a lot louder, to make me change my mind. He had thrown his gentlemanly facade away and into the cold, winter wind. I'm surprised that he managed to keep his hat on that I brought for him on the day that I died. Just like I kept that pocketwatch that he gave to me once over dinner, it was beating near my heart as placed my hand on it. The only reminder I have of the famous, puzzle-solving Professor Hershel Layton.

"_You can__'__t go!_" he cried out as I saw him breaking down, in pain, "I don't want to say goodbye again! _**I can**__**'**__**t! I won**__**'**__**t!**_" I knew he tried his best, but I couldn't risk the trouble of tampering everyone's fate. If I was supposed to die, so be it. I felt as though it was time. Ironic that Fate was cruel to tear us a part. I hated Fate and this is what Fate does when you anger it, I suppose. From what I could see now, I could see he was in pain, so much pain that I couldn't help but wish that I could take it all back to make him smile again. What if I took a day off? Would it have been different between the two of us? What if he took my place and died instead? The possibilities were many. I had to end it; I didn't want him to break down when I disappear completely. It'd be the last thing I want for him.

"I know you and I know you'll stay strong. After all, that's what a gentleman does. I must go now. Thank you for everything... goodbye," I bided him farewell as I walked away from him, my tears falling down in streams as I disappeared completely. The last thing I could remember was his face. His face. My heart, my life.

* * *

"_She'__s gone!" _

_Luke had yelled out to him, which left the Professor numb. He turned away and began to cry, unable to take it anymore. As he took off his hat, snowflakes began to drift down to the ground of London. The only person he loved... was gone. His memories of Claire and him... were gone. For good. Or was it?_

* * *

**_The Mysterious Cases of Eliza and Saint Claire: The Resurrection of Saint Claire_**

**_Prologue: The Legend of the Underworld! The Fateful meeting between two women that sparks a new beginning!_**

I was in tears as I kept on walking these cold London streets, unable to hear him cry. It's true that I wanted him to remain strong, that's how I remembered him as. As I continued to walk with the tears streaming down my face, I bumped into a girl, around fifteen or seventeen, I can't tell by her appearance. I fell down with a soft bump on my behind and looked up. She was indeed pretty, but I took a little more time to pay attention to the detail that she was wearing.

She had long, black hair and a dark purple dress of some sort, she's slightly shorter than me, I guess. One could say that it came from Victorian England. Her boots were brown, laced up. She had a dark purple cloak tied together with a dark grey silk ribbon. She had purple ribbons in her hair, two of them, and had pale skin, white as snow. The only thing that made me comfortable was her eyes. They were either black or dark blue, but I can't tell. The two of us remained in silence until she began to speak. She had this voice that was soft and beautiful, it was something that Death would have personified, right? I don't know. I claim not to be the expert in mythology, but there was something about her that made me feel at ease with her. She was carrying a staff of wood, almost resembling a boat pole that you'd see in Venice. Except for the fact that it was in purple and grey ribbons wrapped around it with pretty bows on it.

"Miss Claire Foley?" she began as I gasped. How did she know my name? I was about to inquire that when she chuckled softly, tapping me on my shoulder as she explained. She had this cheerfulness about her as she pointed out the obvious. I don't know, but I felt as though I was talking to a friend, not as a stranger.

"Oh, it's a habit. The name's Eliza. Puzzle-Solver Extraordinaire, Ace Detective, Famous Guardian Warrior and..." she trailed off the last bit as though she wasn't excited, "... the Ferryman's Apprentice." I heard her grumble at the very end, but I managed to suppress my giggles as I nodded. She was an intriguing character, I have to admit, but she has piped my interests now. I wiped the tears away from my eyes as I tried to calm down from the events that occurred before. I doubt she knew what happened between me and Hershel, but I decided to keep quiet about it. She didn't know me well to know all about him.

"The Ferryman's Apprentice? How do you mean? I am relatively new to this death thing," I asked politely as Eliza explained what is going on. She seemed a little irritated that I sounded so naive to her, but she took the time to respond to my question. She crossed her arms as she made herself comfortable, puts her purple hood on and began her narration. It was going to be long, but I didn't have anywhere else to go, so... I decided to listen to her.

"I suppose you know the legend of the Underworld, right? It's been there since Ancient Greece. You see, my forefathers before me had the honorable job of taking human souls down to the Underworld to be judged by Queen Persephone and Hades. You know about them, right? The famous Royal couple in the whole of the Underworld, you may have heard it in mythological legends and whatnot," she began as I nodded. I heard the tale of Persephone and Hades, a beautiful and tragic tale, I might add. The final nail in the coffin was that she ate the Pomegranate seeds out of her will. Oh, well. At least she gets to be with her mother for only six months. She nodded as she continued.

"Good. Now, the man who brings them to Judgment is the Ferryman. Every soul who departed from the human world has a few coins, they're in your pocket, I believe," she said as she pointed to them. I reached for my pockets and found these gold coins; one side had a skull whilst the other had a feather, a tail. Eliza nodded as she explained further.

"Yep, that's the one! Now, these are the coins that I have to collect from you to gain safe passage to the castle of the Underworld. It's rather nice once you get inside. But there are some morons who want to try and sneak in without paying or remain in the human world so they become demons that kill and possess humans. Upsets the human nature balance thing. Stupid, I know," she continued as she sighed heavily, "but part of our job is to get these idiotic demons back to the Underworld, make them pay and see to it they get Judged by the King and Queen of the Underworld. Sounds simple, right?" she said at the end as I shook my head. I'd figured that there was more to it than meets the eye. I was right. She continued as she grumbled, kicking the small tufts of snow as she ranted and raved about that position.

"No! Of course you're right, Miss Foley! Che, it's enough to make my blood boil!" she grumbled out loud as I didn't dare interrupt her, "Not only you have to figure out where those blighters are, but they also possess innocent human people and make them their slaves, which isn't easy to rescue when they have them as their hostages! Oh, no... as if the Ferryman has enough on his plate! He has to do so-and-so and this-and-this and really! I feel like I don't learn _anything_ from him! All I am doing is taking on his role instead without teaching me and guiding me! I don't think he really cared about me and..." On and on she hollered out loud, getting the burden off her chest until she finally ran out of steam. In a metaphorical sense. She took a couple of deep breaths as I nodded, didn't know whether to sympathize with her or not. I tapped her on the shoulder as I tried my best to talk to her.

"I see. But, if you're taking on more responsibilities, doesn't it mean that he trusts you with the job of being the Ferryman?" I pointed out as Eliza shook her head.

"Hardly besides the point. If I do a simple, small, inny-weeny, bitty mistake, the King and Queen will chomp my head and take my guts out and my head going over that way, and my legs going over the other way," Eliza shivered at the thought as I silently understood her. The more responsibilities, the more consequences she'll have to take. I was in silent thought before a mouse squeaked from her small, brown pouch. A mouse of brown poked itself out of the bag and ran upwards to Eliza's shoulder as it began to speak. I had to silently cringe at that thought. A talking... mouse? It was something new.

"Chi, chi, chi! Mistress, I have bad news," the mouse began as Eliza rolled her eyes at the mouse.

"What is it this time, Penny? Don't give me one of your jokes, or I'll..." Eliza began as Penny the mouse looked at her, worried.

"But... your mentor, the Ferryman, died. The King and Queen of the Underworld requests your presence," Penny said in a small voice as Eliza stared at the mouse in shock. I was rather surprised that Penny would say that. Then... Eliza blew up. She was angry than sad. But then again, I suppose when one is abandoned by their mentor, it's no surprise that she would react very angrily like that.

"_What? The bastard __**died on me? How dare he? How dare he? He**__**'**__**d better not play a trick on me because if he does, I am so going to kill him until there**__**'**__**s no tomorrow!**__"_ Eliza screeched out loud for the whole world to hear. As for me, I asked the mouse what the Ferryman died of and how. However, the mouse had no clue, but I got the gist of it, anyway.

"Well, I suppose I could tell you, but I don't know what it means, though. He died under odd circumstances. Here's what happened.*

The Ferryman (well, Ex-Ferryman) was trying to cross to the other side of the River Stynx. Before him, there were six logs that lay scattered across the river in various places. However, the logs were re-arranged like this in the following order:

The third log is sawed in half, but stable.

The fifth log is whole, but fragile.

The fifth log is the most important to cross the River Stynx.

The first log is the strongest, but it's near the beginning

The second log is nothing more but a piece of wooden plank, well, the Ferryman calls any floating wood as logs, so do forgive me in saying so.

The sixth log is strong and short out of the six, but can float well enough for a person to stand on it. It's the closet to the other side of the shore.

The fourth log has five wooden planks tied together with a strong piece of rope. One could consider it as a raft.

The Ferryman has figured a way to get to the other side without drowning. How did he manage to cross the River Stynx once without his usual boat, I have no clue, and I have no idea why he decided to cross over the first place," Penny sighed as I saw through what really happened. Poor Ferryman. For such a solution to come up, it's just... horrible. I don't know what to say to her, but I think insider her heart of hearts, I think she's upset and sad that her mentor died for such a simple mistake like that. Why he didn't use his boat, I have no clue. He should have done it, but I can't blame him for not doing that. As for Eliza, she was screaming her little heart out. I guess, in spite of her un-ladylike cursing, she cared deeply for the Ferryman and his death must have been a blow to him. I hesitated as Penny, the mouse, instructed me what to do next.

"The reason why you came to us is because we come to collect your soul, your spirit. We went back ten years in time and we couldn't find your soul and had a long time in searching for it. My mistress almost took the life of Bill Hawkes because of what he had done, but that's another story. We tried to search for you until that Dimitri friend of yours came to you. That's when we had to leave," Penny explained rather sheepishly as I nodded.

"What if I decided to remain in this world? I'm sure it's all right to be here instead of going to the Underworld for Judgment. And I promised someone special that I would watch over him always, no matter what happens," I pointed out as Penny shook its small head and explained further to me about the consequences of me staying here a lot longer than not to give me the coins in my hands.

"If you remain in the human world, you'll become a demon. So, you have to come to the Underground to be judged by the King and Queen of the Underworld. In order to do that, you have to give up the Dead Man's coins in your hand. However, there is a catch. If you give the coins to us, you will never see the outside world ever, ever again. You'll have to stay in the Underground world forever and ever. And that includes your loved ones, no exceptions," Penny explained as I began to hesitate. I haven't said goodbye to Hershel properly! If I gave the coins to her now, I won't see him again, ever! But then again, if I remained in London as a wandering spirit, I could become a demon and I might hurt Hershel in the process. No, I can't do that! Oh, what should I do? I was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Eliza was almost emotional; she reached out her palm to me as though she wanted the coins right now without a further explanation. However, there is a question that remained in my head:

_Should I give the coins to her or not?_

* * *

*Okay, for 10 Dead Man's coins (or Picarats, if you prefer), try to solve this. The facts are there:

- Six logs in the River Stynx. (Well, six pieces of wood)

- Logs Two and Four are wooden planks

- Log Three is sawed in half

- Log Five is the weakest log because it's so hollow

- Long One is the strongest, but it's near the beginning where the Ferryman is.

So, assuming the Ferryman didn't use his magic, how did the Ferryman manage to cross the bridge over to the other side once? Answer's in the next chapter! And yes, do PM me with your answers, it'd be interesting to see how you guys went! XD


	2. Chapter 1

**_Another Author's Note (Again! XDDD):_** Yeah, yeah. I know it's been a LONG time since I have done it. I got at least twelve of 'em so far, but life and a huge writer's block got in the way. XP Anyways, here's the solution to the last puzzle and thanks for the reviews, though! Much appreciated! And by the way...

Solution to Puzzle 001:

Using Log One, he can sit on it and use it as a boat to go to Log Six, using Log Three to paddle to the other side. Logs Two and Four didn't specify whether if it can hold a person using rope as a means to bind it together, so upon standing on it, the Ferryman could have drowned. It's a pity that the Ferryman accidentally slipped off Log One during his return. So, that's how the Ferryman drowned when he tried to return to the other side of the River Stynx. Poor guy. As Claire commented last time in the last chapter, he should have used his boat instead of crossing like that, eh?

* * *

_**Chapter 1: The Funeral Ceremony of the Ferryman! Is Eliza ready to take on the position as the next Ferryman?**_

_Should I give it to her or not?_

I stood there for some time before Eliza returned to her calm composure, breathing heavily with tears threatening to come out of her eyes. Meanwhile, I stood there holding the Dead Man's coins in the palm of my hand. I looked at her before I looked at the coins in my hand. Should I give it to her or not? It seemed that I was making her job more difficult by not giving the coins away. And I could remember Hershel's words whispering in my head not to do unorthodox things just because of what you truly desire. After all, she was doing her job as the Ferryman. So, I decided to do the right thing and gave her the coins for my journey to the Underworld. Eliza was surprised at my action, but she felt the gold coins in her hand and counted it.

"You… why did you give your coins to me, even when I…" Eliza began with tears almost falling out of her eyes as I smiled back, knowing that she needed a break from the usual hype. I could see, even though I hadn't been with her for some time, she had battled demons lately that had been rather unco-operative and I didn't want to be one of them. It was the last thing she needed.

"Well, since you presented your case as such, I want to be a good citizen and help others in need. It's what a lady does," I explained gently as I felt myself stopping halfway. What a lady does. What a gentleman does. To help others in need. Eliza looked at the Dead Man's coins before looking into my face and began to cry. It seemed that she needed someone who needs a hug. I figured that she wasn't loved as much in the Underground. She trembled slightly as she pocketed the gold coins in the black, velvet purse she had in her pouch before she motioned for me to come along with her. Penny looked at me, grateful that I had made the right decision. As we walked along the cold, snow-like alleys of London, the silence between us was awkward for a while before I began to speak.

"So… er… now, that you're the new Ferryman, er… what… how do we…" I began as Eliza silenced me. It was sudden, but we came across a dead end of a typical alleyway. It was tall, dark and imposing, almost like a demon that loomed over me in terms of height and width. I shivered at it, slightly, fear expressed in my eyes as she stretched her arms out along with her staff. Penny looked at me, worried, before the mouse disappeared and went back to her pouch. I didn't know what was going on or why it was happening.

"Phantom Portal Lock, Unlock," she whispered as a bright, purple and white light blinded my eyes as the London I knew and loved disappeared right before my eyes. My world was black and I felt my body falling down to the ground underneath me, almost a flying sensation. All I remembered was Hershel, smiling and always holding me, loving me.

I was unconscious.

* * *

I managed to open my eyes as I stared at my new surroundings. Death was always like this: dark, cold, damp and miserable. It's no wonder that spirits would not come willingly to this place, I wouldn't come to a place that's cold and sad and… depressing. I clung onto Eliza like a small child to a mother. She remained silent and tall as we continued to walk to a small dock made of wood and a small rowboat that was floating in mid-air, the stars sparkling around it. The River Stynx. Eliza flipped her hood on and got onto the rowboat, as solemn as she could be, her staff becoming an oar. I looked, no… stared at the rowboat for some time before I got into the boat, sitting opposite her. It reminded me of the time when Hershel and I went for a boat ride, three days before my death. It was fun, I loved it.

* * *

"_Come on, Claire! You're not afraid, are you?"_

_Hershel was in the rowboat, his red cap firmly placed on his head as I giggled. I shook my head. You see, Hershel and I went to the riverside for a boat ride on a sunny afternoon. I never had been on a rowboat before, so Hershel was going to give me that chance. The gentleman that he always was, he offered my hand as I shook my head. I wasn't going into the boat. The last time I went into a boat, I almost drowned. Well, until Hershel rescued me, being the gentleman that he always was. Ever since then, I was wary of boats and always will be. _

"_Oh, Hershel... the hill is so slippery that I'm about to slip down and fall into the water as soon as I grab your hand," I pointed out as he shook his head. He looked a little hurt, but he remained calm and reassured me that I was going to be fine. _

"_Oh, no... a gentleman would never do that! You do trust me, Claire, right? I won't let you slip into the water, I promise," Hershel pointed out as I stopped halfway, biting my lips. I was hesitant and his cheerful expression changed to that of a sad one. At this, it wrenched my heart. How I was going to tell him that I was afraid of boats because of that day? But... I was going to contemplate going into the boats when..._

"_Very well, Claire. I won't force your decision upon you. I know you haven't gotten over that incident yet and I can understand if the tables were different. Instead, why don't we go for a picnic on the greens? It's sunny and beautiful, I even got the picnic basket," he pointed out as he placed the picnic basket on the ground first before he tried to get out. Well, almost. He slipped and fell into the water. With a sigh, I had to go further to drag Hershel out of there before he caught a cold. He tried his best and the rest of the day, I had to let him dry himself out whilst we had our little picnic on the green. It was the most hilarious day and the most beautiful day ever. It was one of the many memories that I had kept in mind before the explosion happened._

* * *

"Claire? Yo, Miss Foley?"

Eliza waved her hand across my face before I snapped back to reality. My soft brown hair bobbled up and down before I nodded, ready to go.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You can go now," I told her as she nodded, snorting and muttering something about souls not paying attention or something to that effect. With a heave-ho, we were on our way. I looked at the River Stynx below. It was like… floating in the sky, I could see the grass and the trees below me. It was the place of paradise, the place known as the Elysian Fields. The scenery looked so pretty, almost like a postcard picture. I saw children playing around, mothers cooking, men hard at work… I wanted to put my fingers into the River Stynx because it was beautiful, but Penny was quick. She ran out of Eliza's pouch and running alongside the side of the boat and with a 'tsk', she didn't want me to do that.

"The River Stynx is not just any river that you can touch. It is the river of spirits, of dead people good and ill… you might be contaminated and you'll get Eliza into a lot of trouble for doing that," Penny scolded as I took my fingers away. I didn't know that the River Stynx was like that. I should have listen to Hershel with his history lectures. As the boat floated along the River Stynx, I looked up and saw the contorted faces of pain and anger, people tortured and in pain in the ceiling… if underneath me was the Elysian Fields, then was…

"Oh, yes. The Underground sorts out between the good and the evil people. The evil people are those who hold your human world up high. And the good people are those who get to rest in peace and in joy," Penny explained as I slowly nodded, falling silent. As we sailed along the River Stynx, I saw seven docks, four on the right and three on the left. Some of them were foul, but others weren't so bad as it looked. I was curious to see what they were and Penny was good enough to explain to me.

"Oh, those are the Seven Sins. If the King and Queen find you not worthy to enter the Elysian Field, he'll send you to one of the Seven Sins. If you're very, very evil… you'll be on the ceiling, I think," Penny ended that in a small voice as I nodded. Spirits of different shapes, sizes, nationality, gender floated over me and went to their respective places, disappearing in a flash that made my skin crawl with fear.

_What is this place? Is this my punishment for encouraging such an outrageous task as time traveling? Is this my punishment?_ My heart sank as the events that I went through went through heavily in my mind. I closed my eyes as I remembered the things I went through with Hershel. I shivered, but not as much as before because I knew that Hershel was right behind me, always comforting a lady when they're in distress. Even though ht wasn't there physically, I wished that he was, in all seriousness.

For a while, I wondered what and which sins belonged to which. Then, I founded out what they were. I feel sort of embarrassed in admitting to my mistakes; it was the fact that the labels that made it difficult to read. I think they were in the wrong places. It seemed that when the inquires about the former Ferryman was complete, she had to fix up the signs for the Seven Sins before anyone gets confused which soul goes to where. But then again, no one would like to go there in the first place because it just depicts what you are: evil.* I saw pillars depicting of demons come alive, snarling and roaring in pain as though it didn't want to be there in the first place. I gulped my salvia and my pride down as I felt my soul going towards Judgment. I didn't know what the King or the Queen of the Underworld looked like, but from legends, especially Greek mythology legends, I saw them as imposing, powerful figures that ruled the Underworld with an Iron fist. I placed it at the back of my mind, knowing I have to be brave. Brave for him. Brave for myself. Especially myself. I had to prove to him that I had made the right decision.

Just ahead of me was a gate of white, two pointy arches meeting at the one point with more of those demonic pillars holding it together. It was symmetrical in design and in door handles. They were iron-cast rings, two of them, that served as handles. I was frightened, I didn't know what to do. If only Hershel was with me right now. He'd comfort me as soon as that dreadful fiend appear in plain view.

* * *

As soon as we reached at the gate, the doors itself began to animate as though it was a person altogether. Never, in my entire life, had seen an inanimate object come to life with such lively expressions on its face. It looked at me as though I was a stranger, someone foreign. It formed into a face, a male face of a young man. Its swirls had become eyes and lips as the rings formed into a nose. Then, I heard this booming, deep and wind-like voice coming out of its mouth, the cold blast fully going through my soul-like spirit as it began to speak.

"Who goes there, ye mangy-" the door boomed out loud as Eliza sighed and waved it aside. As a matter of fact, she did the unladylike thing by waving her staff about and pointing it at the gate on purpose. I think, looking at her expression, she wasn't in the mood to chit-chat. Well, to be honest, she was really irritated and by looking at her body expression, she knew the gate well and I take it that the two of them weren't _exactly_ friends. It looked like it preferred to be alone. Well, he, rather.

"If you're going to harp on about not looking after the Ferryman, _Cerberus_, I will personally-" Eliza began with a growl in her throat as I looked at her in horror. Wasn't Cerberus the three-headed canine who guarded the entrance to the Underworld? The gate, known as Cerberus, glared at me as though it could read my mind. It looked down at me, ignoring Eliza as he pointed his attention to me, offended and amused as though I was a fool.

"Well, that's what _you_ foolish humans think when misinformation gets around the place. Humph! _Me_ being depicted as a dog is very, _very_ rude! I mean, how would they like it if they were depicted as animals, eh? I am no dog! I am a very proud Guardian of the Underworld!" the Gate boomed out loud as I apologized for him.

"Oh, I didn't know! I'm sorry to think that, I-" I began as Cerberus narrowed his eyes at me, making me feel small and insignificant. With a huff, he recognized me and rolled his eyes at me. He looked offended and insulted further because I think I merely confirmed his thoughts. Such a sensitive gate, I might add to this as well.

"Oh, _you're_ Miss Claire Foley, that _scientist guinea pig_ who died in the blast ten years ago. If you're really sorry, I suggest you solve a riddle of mine!" Cerberus boomed out loud, and it shook the caves, but not enough to send us back. I nodded, politely, after all... I had to prove to Cerberus that I was sorry for my tactlessness, after all. The riddle was something like this**:

_I am an object of beauty and ugliness_

_People hate me and love me because they can't decide who I am and what I am_

_They create me because I drive them in their minds, to the point of madness and despair_

_They can't judge me because I cannot be judged and contradict themselves entirely_

_I am of various things of various descriptions, but I cannot move once they have me_

_So, what am I?_

I hesitated as I tried to figure out that riddle. Then... the answer was simple. So simple.

"The answer is..."

* * *

*For 10 Dead Man's Coins (Or Picarats), try this one:

These are the seven Sins in the Underworld:

Pride

Gluttony

Greed

Wrath

Sloth

Lust

Envy

However, the demons ruling the seven sins aren't happy because the spirits are going towards the wrong place because the signs are mixed up! However, upon a meeting between the seven Demons who guard the place, they have sorted everything out. It was even written on a piece of paper kept inside the Book of the Dead and it was read as thus:

Lucifer (Pride) says that his prisoners are the ones who had the Iron earrings.

Mammon (Greed) says that his prisoners are always fat and messy.

Asmodeus (Lust) says that his prisoners are fat.

Leviathan (Envy) says that his prisoners are the ones who had the Iron bracelets and the Iron earrings.

Beelzebub (Gluttony) says that his prisoners are messy.

Satan (Anger) says that his prisoners are the thin ones with ball chains on their ankles.

Belphegor (Sloth) says that his prisoners are the ones with the ragged pieces of clothing.

And on that day, there were nine prisoners in total who had to go to their respective places:

Four of them are Fat

One of the Fat people is messy; the other of them is wearing Iron earrings

Three of them are wearing the ragged pieces of clothing

Out of the three who are wearing the ragged pieces of clothing, one of them has a ball-chain on their ankles

And two of them have Iron bracelets

Task: Sort out which spirit goes into which sin.

**The riddle is worth 10 Dead Man's Coins (Picarats). Solve the riddle, simple as that. I can even do it, even though I'm not a puzzle solver! XD For those who missed it, here lies the riddle:

_I am an object of beauty and ugliness_

_People hate me and love me because they can't decide who I am and what I am_

_They create me because I drive them in their minds, to the point of madness and despair_

_They can't judge me because I cannot be judged and contradict themselves entirely_

_I am of various things of various descriptions, but I cannot move once they have me_

_So, what am I?_

So, have fun with these two! And more yet to come (if I'm bothered uploading them! XDDD)_  
_


End file.
